Katniss Didn't Realize the Interest He Took in Rue
by PoorMadGirl
Summary: Thresh's POV of the first book. I can never find a good Thresh story, so I wrote one. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. I DO NOT SHIP THRESH AND RUE TOGETHER. But I don't think Thresh didn't care about Rue.
1. Chapter 1

I set out early the day of the reaping. I head to the one place in District 11 where it's calm. The lake.

The sun is just rising when I reach it. It's usually empty; in fact I've never seen anyone there before. But there she is, the little girl who flies across the trees in the orchards where I work. She's not resting, thinking, as I usually do. She's picking something. Berries. It's illegal, I know that. I glance around and see no one else is there. I'm attempting to leave when I step on a branch. She whips around and looks like she's going to cry. She starts talking. "I'm so sorry. I…Just, my family's been so hungry and I saw these. Please don't tell. Please don't hurt me." It's common, really. I'm big and older so a lot of people are afraid of me. I try to keep it that way, but when I see a little girl trying to hide from me, even though I've already seen her. I realize I've been staring at her for a few seconds and she's crying. I crouch down to her level. "Hey, it's alright. I won't tell. I understand." She nods her head and runs off, berries in hand.

After I sit at the lake for a few minutes, I head back to my home. Once I'm there, I head upstairs and take a bath. We aren't poor compared to others in District 11. We have a medium sized house and enough to eat. Enough to eat. That's more than most people here can say.

I get dressed in my old reaping clothes. Brown, long pants and a black buttoned shirt. I hate it. I feel restrained. That's what the Capitol dies to us. Restrain us. But getting mad at the shirt won't change a thing.

I head to the square and sign in. I can't even feel the finger prick anymore. As I make my way to the front, where the 18 year-olds are, I see the little girl from this morning. She looks brave, but under it I can see so many things. Fear, sadness, and hunger. So much hunger for a young girl. You can see it all over her.

Our escort comes up and shows us the movie. I couldn't care less. Then, she's heading over to the boys reaping ball. I hold my breath without realizing it.

"Thresh Albi!" I let out my breath and walk t the stage. Si many emotions are spinning in my head. But, really, I don't mind. I'm strong enough to win if I play it right. And if I lose, it doesn't matter. My family doesn't care for me. My parents did, but they died. An accident at the orchards. It's not like I have any friends, I don't have to win for them. But still, I want to come back. No one likes dying. I realize our escort has picked a name and the girl is heading up. It's the girl from this morning. I still don't know her name.

Change of plans. I'm going to die, and she's going to win.


	2. Chapter 2

I walk into a room in the Justice Building. It's nice, nicer than anything I own. My sister and grandmother come in. They say goodbye, you can win, and we discuss strategies. We hug and they leave. Just what I expected from them. They like me, but if I die, they will recover.

I'm not expecting more visitors, so when halfway through my time a man walks in, I'm shocked. "Hello" He says. "Hello" I respond. He's been crying. That much I can tell. He speaks again. "My daughter, Rue, was chosen," I nod, "She's only twelve. We need her to come back. I'm not saying you should die for her, but please, please, keep her safe."

I look at him for a while. He looks like the little girl, Rue. I consider telling him I already was going to protect her, but decide on just nodding. He says, "Thank you so much." And leaves the room.

After the allotted time for goodbyes is up, peacekeepers "escort" me to the train. Our train station is so close the justice building that there's really no point in driving.

Once in the train, I turn to the window. I ignore the Capitol reporters and admire our District. It's not beautiful, but today it seems like it's perfect. The rolling hills, orchards of fruits, rows and rows of vegetables, and our small towns.

The train starts rolling away, but I stay at the window. 11 is the largest District in Panem. We grow all the food, so it makes sense. Since it's so big, I can stay at the window and watch it go on and on. It's only when I hear a soft voice behind me do I turn around. "Thresh?"

It's Rue. "Yes? I respond.

"Chaff wants you to come watch the reaping recaps with us." It's only then that I realize I've been at the window for an hour, maybe more.

"Okay." I follow her into the seating room.

District 1 has a beautiful but cocky girl and a strong looking boy.

District 2 has a small but fierce looking girl and a huge boy. He will be the biggest threat in the arena, I can tell. Rue shakes a little beside me, but calms down one Seeder casts a worried glance at her.

District 3 has the usual bloodbath tributes.

District 4 has a small boy, who I'm guessing is going for the record of youngest person to win the Games. The girl looks timid, not a volunteer, but mysterious. Probably won't make it past the career split-up.

District 5 has a weak boy and a girl with shiny red hair. She looks mysterious and smart. Watch out for her.

District 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10 all have the usual bloodbath tributes, but the boy from 10 has a crippled leg. Poor guy.

Our reaping is next, the District 12.

A 12-year old is chosen and Rue perks up a bit. Probably wants an ally. But after she walks up to the stairs, a girl volunteers. Probably 16 or 17. She looks desperate and screams "I volunteer' several times. She walks up to the stage and the escort asks her name. "Katniss Everdeen" She states. Must have been her sister she volunteered for. Rue starts crying and has to leave the room. Probably wishing she had a sister to volunteer for her. The boy looks strong, but not smart.

That concludes the reapings.


	3. Chapter 3

I leave the sitting room and head to my room. The train is luxurious, but I have no appetite for anything the Capitol made. I will eat their food, but that's because I need to bulk up for the Games. I was never skinny, or scrawny. My family is well off, reasonably, and I work in the fields all day, so it would be impossible for me to still be scrawny.

I change into some pajama bottoms and a plain white shirt from a drawer in the dresser by my bed and get into bed. I didn't realize how tired I was until my head hits the pillow. I fall asleep immediately.

I wake up to the sound of crying. I look out the window, and judging by the moon, it's about 4 in the morning. I would just go back to sleep, but there's only one person on this train who should be crying, the one person here I care for. Rue.

I head outside my room and quietly walk toward the sound of the crying. I round a corner and step out of a hallway. Rue is sitting on a couch in the sitting room, staring at the T.V. I recognize the 38th Hunger Games, Seeder's games. I watch her silently for a moment. She's watching day 6 in the arena, seven tributes left. Seeder isn't on the screen, though, it's mutts. Seeder's arena was a jungle, so these mutts were tigers. They had long claws and razor sharp teeth. They homed in on a girl, District 5, I believe, and tore her limb from limb. She was shakily trying to kill herself, screaming in pain. Rue was sobbing at this point, so I decided to head over to her.

"Rue? Are you okay?" She looks at me and buried her head in her hands. I sit next to her and wait a few seconds before she gives a shake of her head. She brings her head up and begins to talk.

"No, of course not. I…I don't want to die. I'm only twelve. I've seen twelve year olds in the Games before. They don't make it past the bloodbath."

"But you won't go to the bloodbath. You will run, far away. Stay away from the others."

"Thresh, I can't survive alone! I just can't!"

"Would you be alone?"

"Yes! Who would want me for an ally?" I look at her for a while. She puts her face back in her hands and cries. She does not pity herself, either. She's right. Twelve year olds just aren't capable of that. I hate these Games. Rue should be worried about her studies and friends, not dying in a week. She looks at me and says, "You might be thinking that a lot of people won't want to kill a twelve year old. They might not now, but once we are in the arena, I'm just easy pickings! Everyone will be after me! Everyone will try to kill me. Even you." I'm shocked. Does she really think I could kill her? I could never. I may look tough, but I'm kind.

"Rue, I don't want to kill you. I never would. I want to protect you. I want you to come home to District 11 and have a great life with your family. I want you to have a safe future and never have to worry again. And I will do everything I can to make that happen." She smiles at me and says,

"Thanks, Thresh." She stands up and heads back to her room. She's smart. She could of said so much, but simplified it with two words. But they make a huge impact. I want her to use her brains in the future. Not a week from now, but years from now. Passing them on to her kids.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to a rapid knocking at my door.

"Up! We have arrived in the Capitol!" my annoying escort yells. I slowly get up and throw some clothes on before walking out of my room. I head into the dining room where Seeder and Rue are waiting. "Hello, Thresh." Seeder smiles at me. "Hello." I look around and see that we are parked in a building. I guess I missed riding through the Capitol. Oh well. They will sponsor me anyway.

I am herded into the remake center and they do who knows what. I just know that at the end, I smell nice.

I meet my stylist, Aqua. He's a complete idiot and his work reflects that. 15 minutes later, I am dressed in overalls with something over my head. Rue looks cute in hers, like the innocent girl she is, but I just look like a farm worker. I can't figure out Aqua's angle. I stand at the chariot while Aqua and Ruby, Rue's stylist, accept congratulations. I decide it is prime time for observing the tributes, so I get Rue and we walk away from the chariot.

"Thresh? Where are we going?"

"We are going to scout out the other tributes." I explain to her.

"Are we looking for allies? I won't have any allies…."

"No. We will just be seeing the competition." She nods and we continue on our way. The pair from one looks skilled, but it's hard to tell with all the pink fur. Rue taps my arm and I lean down to her. "He should be thanking his stylist. Nothing inspires fear like pink fur." She smiles at me. I laugh out loud.

The pair from two looks fierce. The boy, Cato, will be tough competition. I can smell victory. I'm sure he can too.

The pairs from three through ten all have the usual drop-dead ugly costumes. Rue taps my arm again. I smile, awaiting another clever remark. "I wish I had seen the pair from eight first. Then I wouldn't care what I was dressed like. I wouldn't be the worst dressed one. By far." I laugh again and as we walk back to our chariots, it's hard keeping a smile off my face. I need to look strong for these guys. The pair from twelve gathers at their chariot a few minutes before starting. They are wearing simple shiny black unitards, but I assume something else is with their costumes. I lean down to ask Rue what she thinks, but discover that she isn't by my side. "Rue?" I say whipping my head around. How long was she gone for? I'm looking behind me when something taps my arm.

"Thresh, I figured out twelve's costumes."

"Rue! Where did you go?"

"I was just eavesdropping, a little. They're going to light their costumes on fire. It doesn't seem like a good idea. We should be prepared to help them." I don't see why we would want to help them, but I can see that Rue likes the girl, Katniss, for some reason. She doesn't take her eyes off them until the parade starts. We get in our chariot and get in place. I lean down to Rue and ask, "Why do you like Katniss so much?" She considers it for a moment and responds.

"She volunteered for her sister. I would do that, if they were old enough, and I wasn't already a tribute." I nod. Of course that's it.

I turn my attention back to the parade. The district six chariot is just leaving. WE still have a few minutes to wait. I fiddle with my headpiece for a moment before my stylist yells at me to stop. The District ten chariot is leaving and we get in place. "Ready?" I say to Rue. She nods in response, but I can see she's nervous.

Our chariot starts to pull out and I brace myself for the cheering crowd. I hear shouts of my name and none of Rue. Of course, I should be happy about this, for these are sponsors calling to me. But it makes me sick. I should feel grateful that some people who will watch me die in a couple of weeks are cheering for me? I stare straight ahead and don't even acknowledge them. Of course, this makes them like me more. I don't care at this time.

I see Rue is really working the audience, giving shy smiles and waving to them, but I take most of the attention. After we've been out for about thirty seconds, the District twelve chariot rolls out. I instantly hear cheers of "District 12!" And I wonder what they've done. Normally no one pays attention to them. I glance on a big screen and see that they are, indeed, on fire. Rue looks worried, but sees that they're safe, and goes back to waving. But all the attention is on them now. They look great, really. Their stylist is a genius.

We come to a stop and we wait for the cheering to ease. President Snow stands up and gives a mandatory speech that I don't listen to. After that we exit the chariot and head back to out teams.

"The crowd loved you, Thresh!" I continue walking to our room. I don't care what our stupid escort says. Rue stays behind, of course, she's polite. I get on the elevator with the girl from five and boy from six. The girl from five speaks.

"Well, I think I win ugliest costume here." The boy from six laughs and responds with," If the pair from eight were here, you would look great." They both laugh. It's funny, but I need to keep up my stone façade. The girl gets off and the boy says, "You have a chance, you know. And I know you won't respond because you're keeping up the tough guy attitude. But you're going to watch out for the girl and make it to the top five. She will die before you. But not on the first day, like me." I look at him, shocked. "I get visions of the future." He shrugs. We are at his floor now and he says, "Well, bye. Watch out for District one. I'm getting bad vibes from him." With that, he exits. I ride up to my floor thinking. Could he be right? Most likely not, but here, any leads are better than none. He knew about Rue, after all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey guys! It's been way too long since I last updated, but I'm back. I've been super busy but am going to try to update at least once a week. **

I step out onto my floor where Rue, Seeder, and Chaff are waiting. Our escort is there as well. I've failed to learn her name so far and don't plan on learning now. I nod to them and go to my room where I shower and dress in sweatpants and a t-shirt. I lie in bed and almost immediately fall asleep.

I awake and am about to head out when I see the training uniform on my bed. It is black pants and a black shirt with red sleeves. I dress quickly and head to the dining room. I am the last to arrive and everyone immediately drops their conversation when I walk in. Seeder and Rue give me quick glances then stare back down at their food. Chaff stares at me until I sit down. I grab a plate and fill it with the Capitol food. Everyone seems tense and when I start eating.

Rue quickly fills me in, "We were just discussing allies."

"Alright. Who do we want?"

Seeder bursts in. "We?" I look to Rue. I guess she hadn't informed them of our plan.

"I was just…getting to that." She says tentatively, "Thresh and I were planning to ally in the arena."

Seeder and Chaff gape at me. I am suddenly infuriated. "What? Just because I'm strong I can't have a heart? You expect me to let her die before she even truly lived?" I push out my chair and stomp down to my room.

One hour later it's time to go down to the training center. Our escort wants to take us down but I quick glance from me tells her to back off. Rue and I step in the elevator and I punch the button for the training center.

"Thresh?" I glance over at Rue to see she looks almost scared. I can't imagine why she would be scared of me. I glance in the mirrors lining the walls and see that I look like I'm about to kill someone. My hands are in fists, I'm glaring, and veins are almost popping out of my head. I relax my body and Rue breaths out in relief. "Sorry," I mumble. She nods at me and the elevator dings. We step out into the room and someone comes to pin the number 11 on my back.

I look around the room and see the only other people there are the tributes from one and two. The ones from one look to the boy from two and say, "Cato, go ask him." He nods and heads over to us. Rue creeps behind my back. She's terrified of him. He reaches me and extends a hand. I extend mine and he says, "I'm Cato."

"Thresh." I reply. He looks back to the other careers and they nod at me.

"Okay, so, you should just know that we don't do this a lot, and this is a really huge deal. We want to invite you to join our alliance."

I look at them for a bit. Being a career basically guarantees your survival for a while. And in that moment, I have a plan forming. "Alright." I say with a smile. Rue taps me on the back and stares at me. I feel terrible, but she doesn't know my plan yet. Once she does, all of this will be forgiven.

**Can anyone guess the plan? I will try to update in a day or two.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Told you I'd be back! Oh and did anyone catch the Mean Girls reference last chapter?**

Cato walks back to the other careers. He nods at them and they all turn and smile at me. I want to tell Rue my plan, but I can't tell her with anyone else here. I sit down in a chair along the back wall. Rue sits a few seats down from me, obviously feeling betrayed. I feel so bad lying to her like this, but it's for her own good.

Two hours later, training breaks for lunch. So far, I've stayed alone working on weapons. Cato and the other careers, Glimmer, Marvel, and Clove keep coming up to me to talk, but I ignore them. They don't seem to mind. I guess they believe I'm a cold-blooded killer who won't talk. I sit down at an empty table in the cafeteria. Cato comes over and asks me to sit with them, but I decline. I can see Rue watching me carefully. I want to sit with her, but that won't help her. Not like my plan will.

An hour before training ends Cato and a boy from an outlying district get into a fight. Cato accuses him of stealing his knife, but I know the boy didn't take it. No one should mess with him. But someone obviously did so I glance around the training canter. Just as a trainer is pulling Cato away, I see her. Up in the rafters of the training center, clutching a large knife in her hands, is Rue.

Dinner is quieter than usual. Seeder tries to make some conversation. "So, did you guys find anyone you wanted to ally with?" Rue stares at me, and when I say nothing, she tells Seeder.

"Thresh made an alliance with the careers." Everyone at the table looks at me, shocked. Everyone except Rue. She says, "I'm done," and walks back to her room. With this, I push back my chair and follow her. I walk to her room and knock on the door. She opens the door a crack and says, "What do you want."

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Talk." She doesn't open the door any further.

"I wanted to tell you why I joined the careers," I begin, "It's not what you think. You see, I have a plan for you and me." She raises her eyebrows and opens the door a bit more. I continue. "The first day, when the careers go tribute hunting, I will stand guard. Come over to the cornucopia, where I will be. I will give you a bag along with everything you will need for a week. I will take whatever I need, as well. We will go off together somewhere. We will work from there. We will have whatever supplies we need without risking either of us on the bloodbath." I take a deep breath and see how well Rue followed that. The words must be still sinking in, because she looks confused.

Suddenly, she breaks into a huge smile and says, "That's a great plan."

"Thank you."

"Sorry for not trusting you. I just figured we had a plan, and then you were breaking it, and I just thought…" She trails off.

"That's fine. I was going to tell you right away but thought I should wait until we were in private."

She yawns. "Maybe you should get to bed." I tell her.

She nods. "Goodnight, Thresh." I nod to her and walk back to my quarters. I lie on the bed and puzzle over today's events. It went well, if I thought about it as a whole.

The next two days have a similar feel to them. The second day I continue my work with weapons, but the third day I switch to survival skills. I stay by myself. Clove comes by me often and talks to me while I work. She's good company, I guess.

During lunch on third day Cato comes up to me. This isn't out of the ordinary, but he looks mad today. He takes hold of my shirt sleeve and we head away from everybody else.

"Cato?" I ask him hesitantly.

"I noticed you've been talking to Clove a lot lately." I nod. "Well don't even think abut liking her. We've been dating for a couple months, so don't think you can just barge in here and steal her. And if you so much as lay a finger on her, there will be trouble." I stare at him, shocked. "Got it?" He says. I nod and he turns away, back into the dining room. I follow him at a slower pace, still shocked at this side of Cato. Everyone in eleven thought it was true, but I guess it wasn't.

Careers can love.


	7. Chapter 7

** A/N: Okay guys I'm back! So, so sorry but my computer broke and I've had a lot of homework and swim practice lately. Oh and you have TerraKH to thank for this chapter because she made me stop procrastinating. Without further ado, chapter 7.**

I awake to a rapping on my door. I groan and throw a pillow at the sound. "Thresh! Up, up, up! Today is the interviews!"

Like I could forget. Today is the interviews, tomorrow I am thrown into the arena. I slowly sit up and head over to the bathroom. From the last time I was in here, things have changed. There is now jewelry and shoes adorning the vanity tables and in boxes along the walls. I think nothing of it until I see a note placed carefully on top. It's from my stylist, Aqua. It says, "Thresh, please pick out an outfit for today using at least three pieces of jewelry and a pair of shoes here. We need to work on your interview angle and presentation. ~Aqua." I know my angle and how to present myself, and I don't see how wearing fancy clothes will help me at all.

After my shower, I head into the breakfast car till in my pajamas. Rue looks up from the table and smiles at me. I happily return it. Seeder is also there, eating some eggs benedict. I survey the foods available to me and choose on one I've never seen before. It looks like it was straight, but someone curved it a little. It smells delicious. Seeder says it's called bacon. The bacon is so good I don't eat any other food for the whole meal.

Chaff walks in soon and exclaims to me, "Thresh! Why aren't you wearing the clothes Aqua sent for you?" I respond with the first thing that comes to mind.

'Because how does shoes and jewelry help me win the hunger games?"

"Sponsors, Thresh! You must look your very best if you want help in the arena." Came his immediate response.

Even though no one will see me until my interview, where my stylist will have to pick out my outfit, I grudgingly get dresses. I pick out a pair of jeans and a button down shirt. I then brace myself for the shoes and jewelry. I decide on choosing the shoes first because I can't bring myself to look at the jewelry. I choose some leather shoes with black laces and lace them up. They don't feel too bad, but they are still uncomfortable. I take in a deep breath and open a box of jewelry. The glitter and shiny stones hits me immediately and I close my eyes. I then run my hand through it and choose the first three pieces I come into contact with.

I open my eyes and pull out of my hand a ring and two necklaces. The ring is a silver band with a turquoise stone on one side, and a red stone on the other. I turn it to the side with the turquoise stone and turn to the necklaces.

There is a pink necklace with a spring green stone at the end. It's small, however, and I don't hate it as much as I thought I would. The next is a deep blue stone with a maroon chain surrounding it. It's actually quite beautiful, and my favorite piece of jewelry.

I walk out to the dining room and relieved to find only Aqua there. He gives me a once-over and nods his head. I guess I'm approved. He then promptly leaves the room and I turn around, confused. Chaff has materialized and is trying to hold back a laugh at my ensemble. I shoot him a death glare and he gets down to business. "Okay, so I'm going to teach you how to work an angle for the interview tonight. I am also teaching Rue, but she's with Seeder right now, working on etiquette. Your stupid escort should be teaching her, but she was celebrating her friend's birthday last night or something and can't come in today." I nod.

"Do I have to learn etiquette, too?"

"No, it's a girl thing. You should be, but your angle will probably be sullen or hostile, so you don't have to appear happy and friendly." I breathe a sigh of relief and I begin my training.

Four hours later I am in my room lying on the bed. Chaff and I went over my interview persona and I am sullen. He then spent the next three hours quizzing me on questions and getting drunker and drunker. His last few questions were asking how much on a scale of one to deers do I like rabbits. I answered simply, "Fifty-seven," and it seemed to make sense to him.

Aqua dressed me in a navy blue suit with a white undershirt and navy and blue striped tie. I was pretty satisfied with the look, and extra happy I didn't have to have any jewelry. I was wearing the same shoes as before. I asked him why I had to wear the other outfit, and he said, "I was bored." I am about to lunge at him, but a voice come over the intercom saying to take my place for the interview. I get behind Rue and in front of Katniss. Rue looks very nervous, so as the tributes come and go I try to say some encouraging words. She still seems nervous, but when she goes up she does perfectly fine. She talks about her family, her advantages in the arena, and about her time in the Capitol. Before I know it, I'm up. I go for my persona and tune him out for the first half of the interview, staying silent. For the second half I decide to acknowledge him and answer some questions. I nod and say one word answers while he asks about my family and advantages in the arena, and before I know it my interview is over.

That night, I should go to bed praying that it won't be my last night ever in a bed. But instead, I'm praying that it won't be Rue's last night.

**I just realized I forgot to write the training scores chapter! Leave a review saying if you want me to write it, and I will do whatever's in popular demand. Thanks for reading and reviewing! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	8. Chapter 8

I wake up when it's still dark out. The windows are closed, but I slightly crack them open. They resist at first, probably due to the fact that they were last used about a year ago. I see that it is 4am, so I still have a few hours to sleep. But I can't go back to sleep now.

I take the time to think about the games. I want to clear my head before I go in. I mourn District 11's last male tribute. He was average. That's all there is to it. Training score of 5, fifteen years old. But his death. That was not average. He had survived the bloodbath and made it to the forest. He had sat in a tree for three days, surviving off the meager amount of jerky and dried fruit in his pack from the cornucopia.

No one in district 11 had ever thought he would die the way he did. The way he died represented how much courage he had.

It was a cold day in the arena. All the tributes were sitting around, saying nothing. Doing nothing. All except the youngest tribute of the year, Sienna from District 3. She was twelve, and in her naïve state, she was wandering close to the cornucopia. The careers were all sitting there, waiting. Then one looked up.

They saw the girl.

They ran towards her, and she fled. They continued chasing her until she reached where the boy from my district was. He saw her running, with the careers right at her heels. He dropped down from his tree, in between them. The careers looked confused, and in that moment, Sienna left safety. But the boy from my district wasn't safe. The careers cornered him and were so mad they took time with his death. He was tortured.

Sienna won that year.

I become aware that there is a tapping on my door. I look up and see that it is time to go get ready or the games. I yell "Coming." To whoever's knocking and it stops. I sit up and go to the shower. I take my time with the choice of soap and see the option of smelling like a Rue flower. I smile and choose it.

I step out of the shower a little while later and see the tribute outfit for this year. Cargo pants with plenty of pockets, and a black t-shirt. I will be getting my jacket and shoes with my stylist, so that no one gets any clue of what the arena will be like until the countdown starts.

I go and eat a large breakfast of eggs and bacon. Rue is there too, but she's shaking so much she can't even pick up a fork. I give her a small smile, trying to remind her of our alliance. She seems to get the message and eats a little bit.

After breakfast I am sent downstairs to the training room. From there, I am ushered into an elevator which takes me so far below ground that my ears pop. When I am finally down, I see the tribute hovercraft. I go in and take my seat between the boy rom District four and Marvel from one. He smiles at me and I smile back, he seems like a pretty cool guy and he's in my alliance. He looks around once before whispering to me, "You're still in, right?"

I nod in agreement.

The hovercraft takes off and we are given a view of the Capitol from above. It's a lot prettier without seeing all the citizens cheering for me to die. After a few minutes the windows go black and an attendant comes by with a tracker. They puncture it into my skin and I try to look like I can't even feel it, when really the tracker burns going into my arm and burns even worse when it settles into my muscle tissue.

After a long ride, the hovercraft lands and we are taken into a hallway with 24 different doors. I look around and see that the other tributes are walking into doors marked with signs saying district number and gender. Rue comes up to me, taps me, and points down the hall to where our rooms are. I nod and walk that way.

I enter the room and see my stylist, Aqua, sitting there. He gives me a brisk nod and leaves the room. I take a seat at a table sitting to the side of the room and help myself to the pitcher of water and plates of food sitting there. I figure it's for me, and if it isn't, then I don't really care. I need all the nourishment I can get.

Aqua comes back in holding a black jacket and black boots. H observes the material and says, "Expect some cold nights. But overall, the temperature of the arena should be pretty stable." He turns his attention to the shoes and begins to speak again. "Pretty mild arena. These shoes aren't built for climbing and don't seem to be over waterproof. They will keep the water out, but not if you soak them." I nod and take them from him. I lace up the boots first and then put on the jacket. I turn my attention back to the food table where there is still about half the food and water. I continue eating it until a voice comes over saying that it is time to enter the tube. Aqua gives me a nod. I'm probably about to die and all you can do is nod?

I step into the tube and wait for it to raise me. It does, and I crane my neck to get a view of the arena. Aqua is right. It is very mild. Behind me is a field that looks sinister, but I can tell will have a major stash of food in it. The whole thing's wheat, anyway. Facing me is a forest. I position myself towards the cornucopia and whip my head around the other tributes. I spot Rue and nod my head to the field. She nods. She works in the orchards of District 11, but I'm sure she can tell that there's food there. I look back to the supplies and get ready to run.

BONG. The games begin.

**A/N: Yay! The games have finally begun. Updates should be more often now. Also, did you guys like the story about last year's tribute that I put in? I had the idea in a dream. Okay, thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
